Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle is a puffle that is soon to be released.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmVPVC8lJ0 It was previously only rumored to exist. Eventually, there were many sightings on Club Penguin Island, as well as in a video on the Club Penguin website homepage. The Orange Puffle will be released the day immediately after the Puffle Party 2010. thumb|328px|[[-03-0007Club Penguin's improved -03-0008puffle documentary. There are two Orange Puffles hidden at two points in the video.]] thumb|328px|Orange Puffle Sightings in Club Penguin. A lot is still unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a Puffle video. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge, coming out of the Cuckoo Clock on the left wall in the place of Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The newest sighting of the Orange Puffle is at the Ski Village, where the Orange Puffle will come when there are 10 orange penguins at the Ski Village! Description From what is currently known, the Orange Puffle is a mischievous, goofy puffle, just like the Green Puffle. Its eccentric actions and buck teeth enforce this. Sightings around Club Penguin *Ski Lodge: It comes out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It will come out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box will float past and an Orange Puffle will pop out covered in Styrofoam Packing Peanuts. *Ski Village: It will come out when 10 Penguins are wearing Orange. the Orange Puffle will come down on the Ski Lift and then go back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. Trivia *It is the only puffle with buck teeth. *The Orange Puffle may possibly be a trickster. Considering his goofy expression and his fun loving attitude. *The Orange Puffle may have been secretly hiding in the Box Dimension since it opened, and now it's making appearences to probably say "Hello" to the visitors. This probably means that the Orange Puffle is a friendly, lovable and funny puffle. *Until now, the Orange Puffle used to be a myth. *During the Puffle Party 2009 event, the "Puffle Party" sign in the Town was written in every puffle color, including white, but also had orange, brown, and magenta. Now that the Orange Puffle has been released, next year's Puffle Party (if there is one) could possibly introduce a Brown Puffle or Magenta Puffle. *On the DGamer function for Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is an Orange Puffle T-Shirt. *This is the first time that two puffles have been released within a year since the year puffles were first released. *On Febuary 20, 2010, the What's New Blog revealed Orange Puffle toys. Gallery File:Orange puffle new.png|Orange Puffle in Ski Village File:Wow_an_orange_puffle!!.png|Proof of the Orange Puffle's existence. File:Orange_Puffle_in_coco_clock_Ski_Lodge-5-.gif|The Orange puffle in the ski lodge. (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Orange_Puffle!!!.PNG|The orange puffle in the Box Dimension File:Orange_Puffle_Pics.jpg|6 Pictures of the Orange Puffle File:Toys puffle.png|The Orange puffle plush along with the other puffles. File:Orange_puffle_at_ski_lift.png|An orange puffle at the Ski Village File:OrangePuffleSkiLift.png|Orange Puffle on Ski Lift (back side) File:Yet_Another_orange_puffle.png|Close up of orange puffle at the Ski Lodge File:OrangePuffleToy.png|The Orange Puffle Toy on the What's New Blog See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin